1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film lithium-ion battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Lithium-ion batteries are one of the most popular types of the rechargeable battery for portable electronics. Following the development of the solid electrolyte that fulfils both functions of the electrolyte and the separator, the thin film lithium-ion batteries with a silicon-based anode and a carbon nanotube-based cathode have been put into practice. One main drawback of the Si-based anode is the notable volume change during the lithium incorporation/release process, which results in rapid capacity fading during initial cycling.